


Truth or Dare

by Slim_N_Dre



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Kinky, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slim_N_Dre/pseuds/Slim_N_Dre
Summary: In 'Spend Some Time' I mentioned a game of truth or dare that Em and Dre played.
Relationships: Dr. Dre & Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem
Kudos: 12





	Truth or Dare

Setting: July of 2000 at Dre's 'Up In Smoke Tour'. 

(Marshall's POV) 

The smell of chronic filled the air. Dre and Snoop were on stage doing the final part of their set, the final part of the show. They had a whole months worth of shows left to do and he was stuck between wanting it to be over so he could go home, and wanting the tour to never end. People smoked around him backstage but he kept himself sharp and sober for the show, the fun would begin after. He hung out backstage with D12, Xzibit, and others as Dre and Snoop ended the nights show. The two of them came walking back stage. 

"And that how this shit goes." Snoop said as he walked backstage with a blunt in his mouth and greeted the others. 

Dre followed not far behind, wiping the sweat off of his head. "Oh shit! This shit's getting crazy out there y'all. And we still gotta meet with some of these cats." 

Dre was right. They still had a meet and greet to do after the show for people with V.I.P. passes. Some people had chosen to meet them before the show but he knew most of them would show up after. Everyone else had rinsed off and changed so they hung out while Dre and Snoop freshened up. They all made their way into a large room with couches, refreshments, and other shit like that for the meet and greet. This type of meet and greet allowed for the V.I.P. members to spend some time hanging out back stage, meeting the artists, buying limited edition merch, etc. The managers went outside to address the crowd about rules for the meet and greet before letting them inside. Next thing he knew he was surrounded by fans, guys and girls, trying to talk to him and get pictures. People tried to shop their demo like he expected them to but he just ignored those people. He did his best to redirect people away from him and over towards the members of D12 instead. The fans kept coming, seemed to be never ending. Some people started to leave after they had gotten pictures and merch, others stayed to hang out for the full time. Two girls, a petite brunette and a tall model looking blonde, were in the group of people who stayed. They talked that same old shit 'we're you're biggest fans. You're our favorite rapper' blah blah blah. He knew what they were trying to do. 

"Would you two like to come back with me to the tour bus after this?" 

The girls of course freaked out and agreed. They stayed by his side until the end of the event. He led them from the building over towards the back parking lot where his and the others tour buses were parked. The other artists and crew who were hanging outside cracked jokes as he led them there. He opened the door to find that the rest of D12 had already made their way back to their bus to hang out with some of the tour crew. He didn't want to bother them, or overwhelm the girls, so he grabbed a bottle of liquor off the counter before leading them out of the tour bus and back into the parking lot. Maybe they could do something in his dressing room? Before he could ask the girls if they were okay with going back to his dressing room Dre pulled him aside. 

"What's the matter? They change their mind?" Dre asked while referring over to the girls.

"Nah. Our bus is just full." 

"Hm... well. Mines empty. You could take em there." 

"You want me to take em to your tour bus?" 

"Yeah why not? Just long as you stay off my bed I don't give a fuck. I'll be hanging out here." 

"Shit. Okay if you say so." 

He went back over to the girls and explained before leading them to Dre's bus. He decided it would be best to stay in the living room area of the bus so that the girls wouldn't be tempted to get on Dre's bed and touch his stuff. He found Dre's sound system and threw on a CD that Dre has burnt full of a random mix of songs. The girls seemed to be enjoying it. He twisted the top off of the bottle and took a swig before handing it to them. Each of the girls took a few sips before they started to dance with each other. They pulled him in to dance with them and he complied. He knew they wanted him. Of course they did. He was mother-fucking Slim Shady. He tried to figure out how to instigate it because he knew that once those girls got in the mood, he was bound for a three way. After a while they got tired of dancing and just hung out on the couch listening to music together. Fuck. It wasn't about to end this early was it? Thank God one of the girls had an idea to play truth or dare. These bitches wanted it and they were about to use truth or dare to get it. All 3 of them knew where this was going but he decided to play along innocently at first and ask like he didn't know these girls wanted to ride him. It started with simple fun shit. Taking shots as a dare. Truths about sex. Shit like that. But eventually the dares got a bit more risque. Within 15 minutes Marshall was dared to kiss one of the girls. Finally some fucking action. The girl of course had no problem with it as Marshall started to touch her chest. Suddenly the door swung open, causing the two of them to pull back. 

"Shit. My bad Em I forgot you was in here." Dre said apologetically. "Don't mind me ladies I just gotta get some smoke from my room." 

Marshall caught eye of one of the girls checking Dre out as he walked to his room. 

"Hold on yall I'll be right back." He said while getting up to follow Dre to his room

"Hey Doc. One of those girls in there was checking you out." 

"Oh yeah? My bad. I'm not tryna break up whatever you got going on." 

"Nah it's not like that. We were just playing truth or dare honestly." 

"Truth or dare?" Dre laughed "mannn if that ain't the most teenage way to get a girl to take her top off." Dre jested 

"Whatever I gotta do man. But hey. You take one I take the other. All you gotta do is join the game." 

Dre looked at his weed for a second then looked back up at him. 

"Aight maybe I can join for a bit." 

Marshall made his way back into the living room area of the tour bus and announced to the ladies that Dre would be joining. This news was met with much excitement from the girls. It was about to go down. Dre made himself a drink and offered to top off Marsh's before sitting down in their circle. It didn't take long for the game to resume. Within a few minutes the brunette was on top of Marshall and the blonde was on top of Dre. Marsh knew that he was technically coursing Dre into cheating on his wife but he didn't think Dre cared too much at the moment. And neither did he. Both these girls were wearing mini skirts, as concert hoes usually did at the time. This gave them easy access to exactly what they wanted. Marshall slipped down his baggy sweat pants just enough to pull his dick out. He slid the brunettes panties to the side and allowed himself access to slip inside. He watched her titties bounce as she rode him. Up and down and up and down. It damn near made him dizzy. He looked over at Dre and noticed he hadn't stuck his dick in his girl yet. Dre noticed him looking over and mouthed the word 'condom?'

OH SHIT 

Marshall pulled out of the girl real quick and apologized while kissing her. He hadn't cum yet thank God. Dre laughed as he got up and went to retrieve a box of condoms from his room. Marshall sat there panting and watched as the girls attention turned to eachother. He rubbed his dick as the girls started to kiss eachother. 

"Dayum" Dre exclaimed as he came walking back into the room. He sat on the floor next to Marsh and they both enjoyed the show in front of them. 

The girls slid each others panties off and the blonde went down on the brunette. Marsh and Dre shot eachother a look while rubbing their dicks and biting their lips. The girls played with eachother for a while before going back to sit on top of them. The girls sat on their laps but continued to make out with eachother. The brunette pulled back and started to make out with Marshall while the blonde made out with Dre. Then they went back to kissing each other. They did this a few times. Back and forth while grinding on them. Neither of them had put a condom on or stuck their dicks in them yet and it was getting hot. Marsh and Dre were both breathing heavy as the foreplay continued. The brunette giggled while the blonde grabbed Marshall's chin, and then Dre's, and switched between kissing the both of them. Her tongue would play with Marshall's for a minute before she'd switch and bite Dre's lip. She pulled both their faces closer to hers so that there was less time between kissing them. It got to the point where both their faces were practically on hers at all times regardless of who she was kissing. She made out with Marshall. Then Dre. Then pulled back and pulled their chins towards eachother. They were both quick to pull back. 

"Yo what the fuck!" Em called out 

"Uh uh. Nah I'm not doing that." Dre said 

Marsh was glad to know Dre was on the same page. He wasn't about to just make out with Dre. Especially not when he had these hot chicks to play with instead. The girls groaned as they protested but eventually gave up, made fun of them a bit for not bring kinky enough, and went back to what they were doing. The girls both pulled back for a second and gave eachother a look. The blonde then made her way over to Dre and slipped a condom on him. She then faced her self in a reverse cowgirl and slid Dre's dick into her tight ass. Marshall gave Dre a bit of a look as he watched the expression on his face change when she put it in. The brunette started to suck on his dick while he watched Dre fuck the blonde anally. Goddamn this is like porn but in real life. He had never watched someone fuck someone else in person before. He was kinda into it. Even if it was Dre who he was watching pound the bitch. He got an idea. If this was gonna be like a porno then he was gonna take it all the way. 

He pulled another condom out and placed it on himself. Instead of paying any attention to the brunette however, he went for the blonde. He stopped Dre from fucking girl just long enough that he could slip his dick inside her vagina. Now she had both him and Dre inside her. Marshall started to pound her the best he could with Dre also pounding her at the same time. It felt so fucking good. He felt his legs getting weak so he laid against the girl a bit as he went harder. He and Dre were both pleased to find that the girls were swapping tongue while the blonde got her guts rearranged by the two of them. Marsh laid himself a bit closer against her until he and Dre's face were also close. These girls were real fucking kinky and even started playing with HIS ass while they fucked her. Fuck it felt good but he didn't want to show that so instead of moaning, he buried his face into Dre's neck. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dre whispered between moans 

"Sorry." Marshall gasped "Accident"

Dre looked at him with a confused look before he realized what it is Marshall was trying to hide. 

"She fingering you?" 

Marsh gave no response 

"So you actually like that shit huh?" 

"You really gonna joke about this right now?" 

"I'm just saying." Dre moaned "Touring gets lonely. Good to know I have an extra piece of ass lying around if I need it." 

"Oh shut up." Marshall moaned as he started to get close 

"Mmmm fuck." Dre took in a sharp breath 

Marshall gave him a confused look 

"I can just feel your dick rubbing against mine. It's kinda weird but it feels good." 

Marshall realized Dre was right. Since their dicks were do close in her holes, they could feel eachother sliding in and out. It did feel good. It definitely felt different than just doing it alone. He was so fucking turned on for so many weird reasons and the fingering wasn't helping either. 

"Shit!" Dre exclaimed. He was close to cumming.

Dre struggled to find the girls waist to grab onto but instead ended up grabbing onto Marshall's thigh as he pumped cum into the girls ass. Marshall could feel Dre's dick pulsating from the other side of the girls inner walls. God it felt good. Marshall grabbed onto Dre's arm in an attempt to get Dre to let go but before he could pull him off, he exploded with cum into the condom. Marshall sat their for a second, breathing heavy, before finally pulling out of the girl. Dre followed shortly after. The girls both giggled as they put their clothes back on and started to head for a door. 

"Wait." Marshall started "you dont want none?" Marshall asked while referring to the brunette

"I think I'll be okay." She said playfully 

"Don't worry." The blonde replied "I'll take came of her when we get home." She said with a wink as they walked out the bus door. 

Marsh and Dre both sat there on the floor winded and attempting to catch their breaths. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Marshall joked

"I dunno. But I'm not mad about it." 

"Shiiiiit." Marshall said pleased as he peeled the condom off of himself. 

Dre cleaned himself off with a wet rag and threw one over to Marshall. He watched as Dre stood there still naked and grabbed a water from the fridge. 

Dre joked "what do you think you're looking at?" 

"Maaaan. I wasn't even looking at you." 

"Suuure you wasn't." 

"Nah forreal!" Marshall contested 

"Marsh I'm fuckin with you." 

"No you ain't. Not unless I want you to." Marsh said with a smart ass tone

Dre walked a bit closer to Marshall "now why do I got a feeling you want me to?" 

Was he serious? Nah he was playing a game. So Marshall decided to play back. 

"Like you would even want to though." 

"I never said I didn't." Dre said as he walked off into his room to get changed . 

Wait a minute. 

"Wait... really??? Dre???" 

*END*


End file.
